Balance Of The Seasons
by roxan1930
Summary: When Jack finally takes the Guardians to meet the other seasons it doesn't turn out like he hoped as the other seasons are quick to grow a strong dislike for most of the Guardians but when a greater evil then Pitch arrives both teams are forced to work together to stop said evil and safe the world
1. Character Profiles

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG**

**Balance Of The Seasons**

Character Profiles

_**Name:**_Eren Fall

_**Eye color:**_Yellow-golden

_**Hair color:**_Brown

_**Occupation:**_Spirit of Autumn

_**Special object:**_His scarf

_**Died how: **_When Eren was still a human he was one day hanging out with his friends in the forest when they encountered a bear. The bear was unusually violent and tried to attack them but thinking fast Eren climbed into a tree and used the scarf he was wearing to glide from branch to branch from different trees in the thick forest and lured the bear away from his friends. While continuing to lead the bear away one of the branches Eren was hanging on broke, making him fall down, land on his head and break his neck.

_**Allies:**_Jack Frost, Will Heat, Maya Bloom, North, Sandy, Bunny, Tooth and MiM

_**Enemies:**_ The Spirits of the Seven Deadly Sins

_**Personality:**_Out of all the seasons Eren is the calmest. He is usually acting as the peacekeeper between the other seasons and other spirits and is willing to make new friends. While working as the spirit of Autumn he often plays with children, jumping into piles of leaves and helping them gather acorns and the nicest leaves to make art with. During battle he mostly fight defensive and tries to calculate the best options but he is also brave and willing to leap to the front to help his friends. He also has a strong knowledge of animals and trees due to his work and past.

_**Relationships: **__Jack Frost:_ Eren and Jack get along well and often meet each other due to winter coming after autumn. They enjoy the other's company in which the two of them usually talk about ways to make their seasons switch the best way to not have humans start to complain about the sudden switch. Eren is quick be grow aware of Jack's complicated relationship with Tooth and enjoys teasing his friend about it every now and then. During battle Eren is willing to look at Jack as the leader of the seasons and Jack is always willing to listen to Eren's plans and strategies. Jack is also the main reason that Eren has believers, something Eren is extremely thankful of.

_Will Heat:_ Because autumn coming right after summer Eren and Will often meet up. Because Will often forgets that he can't stay in one place all the time because of his work Eren takes it upon himself to direct Will over to his next area every now and then. Due to all of that they have formed a close bond up to the point where Will claims that Eren is his best friend. During battle many of Eren's plans involve Will and Will never hesitates to follow Eren's strategies.

_Maya Bloom: _Eren and Maya are counterparts and rarely ever meet each other but when they do enjoy the other's company. Despite having opposite jobs where Eren puts the earth to sleep to prepare it for winter and Maya wakes it back up, they understand the importance of what the other does and hold great respect for one another. The two have pretty much opposite personalities with Eren being calm, patient and friendly to strangers and Maya being a bit rude and a hot-head, when they meet they show an affectionate sibling-bond most of the time yet it is at some times also hinted that Eren may have a crush on Maya as he often blushes when she playfully teases him or when she acts protective of him but that may also just be embarrassment. Whenever Maya lets her temper get the best of her it's usually either Eren or Jack that calms her down.

_North:_ Upon the first meeting between the Seasons and the Guardians Eren was mostly the season that seemed to be truly interested in meeting the Guardians and getting to know them and out of the Guardians North was the one that showed the most interest in them. However, while they mostly get along fine, North's loud and rash ways often clash with Eren's soft-spoken and thought through ways that often strains both of their patience with each other. While Eren resents North a bit for never really encouraging kids to believe in him and his fellow seasons, he later on buries their past and moves on.

_Sandy:_ Eren and Sandy are both the quiet members of their teams and both act as the peacekeepers, resulting in an understanding between the two on multiple situations. They are able to hold private conversations as they both know sign-language so Eren doesn't have to talk and Sandy doesn't have to use his sand that still has risks of anyone else still understanding it a bit. Eren also helps Sandy out sometimes when he is being ignored. Sandy is the only Guardian besides Jack that Eren has never resented for not encouraging kids to believe in him because he long ago found out that sandy did help get him believers or tried to by making kids dream about him.

_Bunny:_ Out of all the Guardians Eren gets along the least with Bunny due to Bunny believing himself to be better than Eren and Eren has never shown any signs of stopping either Maya or Will when they attack Bunny. Eren is willing to protect Bunny during battle but he claims to only do so for the sake of the future and not because he wants to. Eren also resents Bunny for never really encouraging kids to believe in him and his fellow seasons and even rubbing it in their faces but later on he simply tries to forget it. Bunny is also the quickest to make Eren lose his patience.

_Tooth: _While Eren most of the time tries to be polite towards Tooth but he like the other seasons often gets annoyed when she rips his mouth open to poke at his teeth, even using the wind to push her away from himself. At first due to Tooth's hyper-active giddiness often giving him head-aches Eren mostly tries to keep his distance from her but later on grows more used to her and even seems to grow more amused than annoyed when she gets excited about something. Eren is quick be grow aware of Tooth's complicated relationship with Jack and enjoys teasing her about it every now and then. Eren does however resent Tooth for never really encouraging kids to believe in him and his fellow seasons but later on just tries to forget it.

_MiM:_ Like the other seasons Eren isn't exactly fond of the moon after being pretty much ignored for most of his life but he is still willing to follow Manny's orders, claiming he'll do what needs to be done because nobody else can do it.

_**Name: **_Will Heat

_**Eye color: **_Red

_**Hair color: **_Black

_**Occupation: **_Spirit of Summer

_**Special object: **_His surfboard

_**Died how: **_When Will was still a human he lived on a tropical island where he was one of the first surfers in history and also one of the very best. One day when most of the islanders were swimming in the ocean a storm suddenly hit them. Everyone was able to get back on shore on time a one little girl wanted to see if her brother wasn't in the water anymore and climbed a nearby cliff but due to the wind blowing to hard she lost her balance and fell off and into the water. Without thinking Will had grabbed his surfboard and paddled into the water up to her where he was able to safe her and bring her over to some nearby rocks that were easy to reach for her and other people who could come and get her but just after he put her to safety the current became too strong for him and dragged him and his surfboard down after which he drowned.

_**Allies:**_ Jack Frost, Eren Fall, Maya Bloom, North, Sandy, Bunny, Tooth and MiM

_**Enemies:**_ The Spirits of the Seven Deadly Sins

_**Personality: **_Like his counterpart Jack, Will is a very playful individual who always wants to have fun and between the seasons he mostly acts as the joker yet he also seems the least initiatively and can sometimes come over as clingy towards the other seasons. Despite that, he does have a bit of a temper and when pushed to his limits he'll attack others without mercy. While working as the spirit of Summer he often goes to the beach where he goes swimming with children and teaches them how to surf. He also swims in lakes and rivers with children that don't live near a beach and on dry land he plays multiple sports with them. In battle he flies quickly around his opponents in an attempt to confuse them, sometimes with mixed results, and uses his powers over heat to fight from long distances. He also has a strong knowledge of currents in the sea and how to behave in extreme temperatures due to his work and past.

_**Relationships: **__Jack Frost: _Despite being counterparts and rarely ever meeting, Will and Jack are great friends with almost the same personality. They are often found playing around together, using their powers for special effects. Will is quick be grow aware of Jack's complicated relationship with Tooth and enjoys teasing his friend about it every now and then. During battle Will is willing to look at Jack as the leader of the seasons where they once again use their powers for special effects but only then they use it to cause damage to their enemies. Jack is also the main reason that Will has believers, something Will is extremely thankful of.

_Eren Fall: _Because autumn coming right after summer Eren and Will often meet up. Because Will often forgets that he can't stay in one place all the time because of his work Eren takes it upon himself to direct Will over to his next area every now and then. Due to all of that they have formed a close bond up to the point where Will claims that Eren is his best friend. During battle many of Eren's plans involve Will and Will never hesitates to follow Eren's strategies.

_Maya Bloom:_ Because summer comes after spring Will and Maya often meet up. Will looks up to Maya as a sister and sometimes mother, often turning towards her when he feels upset, scared or confused which Maya embraces, never hesitating to give her friend a hug or sometimes a smack on the head, depending on the situation and whatever she believes is the best for him at the moment. Unlike Jack and Eren Will never really tries to stop Maya from attacking anyone else, claiming he doesn't want to take the chance of having her anger turned towards him but another reason is because he is most of the time amused at her violent nature, making a game out of it by trying to guess how bad she'll injure someone. During battle Will usually acts as a distraction to the enemy, allowing Maya to get close and attack. This technique of them rarely ever fails them and they sometimes use that fact just so they have something to brag about but never arrogantly.

_North:_ Upon the first meeting between the Seasons and the Guardians Will right away showed his joking nature and started off good with North but soon the friendly start faded when North claimed summer to be the least important season and it to be the first one he chooses to be skipped due to the heat. after that Will showed a strong dislike for North, often encouraging Maya when she attacks North but during real battle he's still willing to protect North, claiming he'd rather keep him around until the trouble is over so he doesn't have to do extra work. Will also strongly resents North for never really encouraging kids to believe in him and his fellow seasons but later on just tries to forget it.

_Sandy:_ Will's and Sandy's relationship is mostly awkward because Will has the most trouble in understanding what Sandy's sand-figures mean but Sandy doesn't mind as much as he does with others because he can tell that Will is truly trying which is much more than the others that is. Sandy is the only Guardian besides Jack that Will has never resented for not encouraging kids to believe in him because he long ago found out that Sandy did help get him believers or tried to by making kids dream about him.

_Bunny:_ Out of all the Guardians Will gets along the least with Bunny due to Bunny believing himself to be better than Will and Will has often encouraged Maya when she attacks Bunny. Will is willing to protect Bunny during battle but claims he only does so because he'd rather keep him around until the trouble is over so he doesn't have to do extra work. Will also resents Bunny for never really encouraging kids to believe in him and his fellow seasons and even rubbing it in their faces but later on he simply tries to forget it.

_Tooth:_ Will doesn't mind having Tooth around too much and gets amused by her but he does often get annoyed when Tooth rips his mouth open to poke at his teeth. He uses his surfboard as a shield to try to keep her away from him. Will is quick be grow aware of Tooth's complicated relationship with Jack and enjoys teasing her about it every now and then. Will does however resent Tooth for never really encouraging kids to believe in him and his fellow seasons but later on just tries to forget it.

_MiM:_ Like the other seasons Will isn't exactly fond of the moon after being pretty much ignored for most of his life but he is still willing to follow Manny's orders, claiming it would at least get himself _some_ attention instead of being ignored.

_**Name: **_Maya Bloom

_**Eye color: **_Green

_**Hair color: **_Blond

_**Occupation: **_Spirit of Spring

_**Special object: **_Her bow and arrows

_**Died how: **_When Maya was still a human she lived in a very small village in a forest. One day when she was about to go and hunt for food for her family she saw a pack of hungry wolves moving their way towards where her village was. Knowing the wolves would attack the villagers she grabbed her weapons and shot one of the wolves in the head, turning the attention of the other wolves towards herself. To avoid getting caught by them Maya run away, shooting arrows back at the wolves every now and then to avoid having them get to close to her and in the process leading them away from her village. She kept running until she reached a cliff, driving her into a corner. When attempting to back away more from the nearing wolves she slipped and fell down the cliff, falling into a flower bush but dying from the impact.

_**Allies:**_ Jack Frost, Eren Fall, Will Heat, North, Sandy, Bunny, Tooth and MiM

_**Enemies:**_ The Spirits of the Seven Deadly Sins

_**Personality: **_Out of all the seasons Maya is technically the oldest and also the strongest when it comes to fighting with her hands and due to that she is fiercely protective of the other seasons who she sees as her younger brothers, willing to attack anyone who hurts them, being friend or foe. Even if her friends aren't involved she is still more than willing to hurt others if they anger her to much which happens often due to her short temper. She usually dislikes meeting new people, often believing them to be useless and a waste of her time but most of the time she later on warms up to them. While working as the spirit of Spring Maya changes drastically in personality and plays with children by playing in fields and teaching children how to make crowns and necklaces from flowers. She also enjoys singing and dancing in the rain with the children that aren't called back inside by their parents when it's raining. She pays more attention to animals then the other spirits do as she often helps them give birth to new live and helps gather food again for those that wake from hibernation. During battle Maya fights aggressively on close range, most of the time using hand-to-hand combat and only if really necessarily her powers over plants. She also has a strong knowledge of flowers and animals due to her work and past.

_**Relationships: **__Jack Frost:_ Maya and Jack often meet each other because spring follows winter. Whenever meeting up Jack usually helps Maya make a start with waking up animals and gathering food by telling her which ones are hibernating where. The two mostly share a playful relationship, often commenting on each other's good looks and the way they act around the other seasons and around children. Along with Eren Jack often has to calm Maya down when she gets violent. Maya is quick be grow aware of Jack's complicated relationship with Tooth and despite questioning what he sees in the fairy she still enjoys teasing her friend about it every now and then. During battle Maya is willing to look at Jack as the leader of the seasons and doesn't hesitate to do what he tells her to do. Jack is also the main reason that Maya has believers, something Maya is extremely thankful of.

_Eren Fall:_ Eren and Maya are counterparts and rarely ever meet each other but when they do enjoy the other's company. Despite having opposite jobs where Eren puts the earth to sleep to prepare it for winter and Maya wakes it back up, they understand the importance of what the other does and hold great respect for one another. The two have pretty much opposite personalities with Eren being calm, patient and friendly to strangers and Maya being a bit rude and a hot-head, when they meet they show an affectionate sibling-bond most of the time yet it is at some times also hinted that Eren may have a crush on Maya as he often blushes when she playfully teases him or when she acts protective of him but that may also just be embarrassment. Whenever Maya lets her temper get the best of her it's usually either Eren or Jack that calms her down.

_Will Heat:_ Because summer comes after spring Will and Maya often meet up. Will looks up to Maya as a sister and sometimes mother, often turning towards her when he feels upset, scared or confused which Maya embraces, never hesitating to give her friend a hug or sometimes a smack on the head, depending on the situation and whatever she believes is the best for him at the moment. Unlike Jack and Eren Will never really tries to stop Maya from attacking anyone else, claiming he doesn't want to take the chance of having her anger turned towards him but another reason is because he is most of the time amused at her violent nature, making a game out of it by trying to guess how bad she'll injure someone. During battle Will usually acts as a distraction to the enemy, allowing Maya to get close and attack. This technique of them rarely ever fails them and they sometimes use that fact just so they have something to brag about but never arrogantly.

_North:_ Upon the first meeting between the Seasons and the Guardians Maya didn't show any signs of wanting to have anything to do with North or the others. Maya has no respect for North as she believes him to be nothing but a lazy fat man that never works and takes advantage of others because of the fact that North always has his yetis build the toys while he rarely does anything besides telling them to work faster. Maya is willing to protect North during battle but she claims to only do so because Jack cares for North. However, as time goes on she very slowly starts to warm up a little towards him. Maya also strongly resents North for never really encouraging kids to believe in her and her fellow seasons but later on just tries to forget it.

_Sandy:_ Out of all the Guardians besides Jack Sandy is the only one that's respected by Maya as he works every day and does it all on his own without helpers. Sandy also enjoys spending time with Maya as he is one of the few who she shows her softer side to. They are often seen drinking tea together. During battle Maya shows her respect for Sandy again by protecting him just as fiercely as she does with the other seasons. Sandy is the only Guardian besides Jack that Maya has never resented for not encouraging kids to believe in her because she long ago found out that Sandy did help get her believers or tried to by making kids dream about him.

_Bunny:_ Out of all the Guardians Maya has the strongest dislike for Bunny that even borders to the point of pure hatred. The reason for this is because while only his holidays falls in her season, he often takes up all the credit for all her work. She also views him as nothing but a waste of space and time in the world and even claims that everyone would be better off without him. However, Bunny seems to have a huge crush on her because of her strength, rough attitude and beauty, much to her annoyance. Maya is willing to protect him during battle but she claims to only do so because Jack cares about him. Maya also resents Bunny for never really encouraging kids to believe in her and his fellow seasons and even rubbing it in her friends' faces but later on she simply tries to forget it.

_Tooth:_ Maya get easily annoyed with Tooth for multiple reasons, including Tooth's hyperactive giddiness, her extreme girlyness that she also tries to force on Maya and when she rips Maya's mouth open to poke at her teeth which even leads to the point where Maya has tried to bite Tooth's fingers off. Maya is quick be grow aware of Tooth's complicated relationship with Jack and despite not quite understanding what Jack may see in her she still enjoys teasing her about it every now and then. During bayyle Maya is willing to protect Tooth but she claims she only does it because Jack cares about Tooth. While most of the time annoyed with the fairy, the longer she's around her, Maya slowly warm up to Tooth a little. Maya does however resent Tooth for never really encouraging kids to believe in her and her fellow seasons but later on just tries to forget it.

_MiM:_ Like the other seasons Maya isn't exactly fond of the moon after being pretty much ignored for most of her life but she is still willing to follow Manny's orders, claiming she doesn't want Jack to be forced to do all the work alone as the Guardians except Sandy are all worthless in her opinion.

**End of Character Profiles of the seasons**

**Next chapter the story starts so please stay tuned!**


	2. Meeting The Other Seasons

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG**

**Balance Of The Seasons**

**Meeting The Other Seasons**

Jack was nervous.

More nervous than he had ever been.

He was taking the Guardians out to meet some special people.

Those people weren't kids but the other seasons.

As in the spirits of spring, summer and autumn!

Jack and the other three seasons knew each other pretty good, were around the same age in heart, shared a love for fun but in the ways their own seasons allowed and still highly respected each other (it turned out they had all died while doing something heroic that turned them into who they now were) but they rarely met.

There were those few times where they crossed paths and talked and goofed a bit but they had their jobs to do and once every few years they met up to discuss how the earth was copying with the way they handled everything.

Now was one of those times again where he was supposed to meet them and he was bringing the guardians along!

A week ago he had told them about his meet ups with the other seasons and they had insisted on coming along, wanting to meet some of his friends.

Jack had tried to talk them out of it but they were just too _stubborn_!

Using the wind he had at least been able to alert the other seasons who had given their permission.

Autumn would have liked to meet them, Summer found it fine and Spring didn't really care.

Now Jack was flying through the air with the sleigh with other others in it following behind him.

"Are we there yet?!" he could hear an airsick Bunny whine and he rolled his blue eyes at him.

"Almost! Start lowering!" he shouted over his shoulder as he flew towards the ground where he landed gracefully but then ended up getting almost crushed by the sleigh that North sloppily landed.

"Sorry!" the jolly man apologized but Jack suspected that by his happy smile he didn't truly understand how dangerous it was what he did.

"Jack! Are you alright?" Tooth asked worriedly as she shot over to him while Sandy gave a worried look over his shoulder before going back to his task of helping a dizzy Bunny out of the sleigh.

"I'm fine, Tooth!" Jack said as he pushed the fairy away from him.

"Were are we?" Bunny asked as he looked around to see they had landed in some forest and were standing in front of a waterfall.

"This is my portal." Jack answered as he walked over to the waterfall, the water in the river frosting over under his feet.

A golden question-mark appeared above Sandy's head.

Jack sighed at that.

This was one of the reasons why he didn't want to bring them along.

Because they didn't understand anything about this business and he had a feeling that was going to cause trouble later on.

But for now he just went along a gave an explanation "There are four season as you know. But we are different and can only stay in the same place for so long. That's why we have a special place where we can all survive for as long as we want. Each of us has a portal in the form of a waterfall to enter our place."

When he was done the other guardians were staring at him in awe except Bunny who frowned.

"Yeah, right! Ya really expect us to believe something like that?" he asked.

"I believe him! Let's go so we can meet his friends!" North bellowed and started marching to the waterfall and thinking there was an opening on the other side he tried to walk through it only to slam into the wall behind the water.

"See?! Frostbite is just messing with us again!" Bunny exclaimed as he dragged North out of the water.

Jack sighed and with a gentle touch to the waterfall with his staff the waterfall split open.

All jaws dropped at that.

The boy slowly walked through the opening and the others quickly followed him.

They ended up in some sort of tunnel that lead a long while into the distance so they couldn't even see the other side.

It was also really dark and gave a kinda creepy feeling to the guardians as they walked through it, the only light coming from Jack's staff as he made it glow gently.

After about fifteen minutes of walking they finally reached the other side of the tunnel, much to the relieve of the guardians.

On the opening of the tunnel was another waterfall which Jack also touched with his staff and just like the one before it split open and showed their destination.

He could hear them gasp when they were on the other side.

On the other side of the portal was also a waterfall but this one was in a valley.

From the waterfall went a creak that led to a small round lake with a tiny island in the middle of it.

On the island stood an round wooden table with four wooden chairs around it, obviously meant for the seasons to have their meeting at.

On the front, left and right were also waterfalls that had creeks connected to the lake.

Each waterfall went up into the sky where the disappeared into the clouds and down there were rocks lined up along the edges of the creeks that were all different due to the seasons they belonged to.

The rocks of winter were covered in snow, spring and autumn had moss and dirt and summer had them bold.

Around the lake they were of all seasons on both edges.

The valley was also a mix of the seasons.

The grass had flowers from every season, the trees had snow covering their tops from winter but were still bright green with still some blossoms from spring and already fruits from summer mixed in them and they kept loosing leaves that fell to the ground for autumn but they didn't become bald.

There were also animals of all kinds, butterflies and other insects, forest animals, all kinds of birds and different kinds of fishes swam in the creeks and lake.

"Jack! It beautiful!" Tooth squealed as she spun around, trying to take everything in at once.

Sandy bobbed his head up and down in agreement.

Bunny just grunted and shrugged while North kept quiet for once and simply looked around with a smile.

Then the other three waterfalls split open.

"Eep! Jack, what's happening?!" Tooth yelped in surprise.

"Relax! The other seasons have arrived!" Jack tried to calm her down and sure enough three figures entered the valley.

Grinning Jack flew up to get everyone's attention and shouted "Lady and gentlemen! Let me introduce you to the spirits of the seasons of the world!"

"Eren Fall! The one who used his scarf to glide through the branches of the trees from the forest he lived in as he lured a huge-ass bear away from his friends and became he spirit of authumn!" he motioned towards a boy with short brown hair and golden-yellow eyes that were even more beautiful than Sandy's, wearing a dirty brown shirt with sleeves that reached his elbows, long pants that was a darker shade of brown and a maroon scarf that wasn't tied and simply hung over his neck.

Eren smiled and waved politely at the guardians, an act that they except Bunny happily returned.

"Will Heat! One of the best surfers ever who during a storm went into the sea to save a child that fell from a cliff and became the spirit of summer!" Jack motioned over to the other boy who had a nice tanned skin, messy black hair, bright red eyes and was wearing a red T-shirt and black swimming-trunks and was holding an orange surfboard by his side.

"Will Heat is indeed the name! Don't wear it out!" Will winked at them with a grin.

"And finally! The moment your have all been waiting for! The one and only Maya Bloom! The woman who used nothing but her bow and arrows to fend off a pack of hungry wolves that were making their way to attack her village and later on became the spirit of spring!" Jack shouted as he motioned over towards the only female season, a girl with long and wavy blond hair that reached her waist and bright green eyes, wearing a white shoulder-less dress that reached her knees and sleeves to her elbows and a beautiful flower-crown in her hair with mostly white and purple flowers and on her back she was carrying a bow and a holster filled with arrows.

Maya simply grunted and nodded in greeting, reminding the most of the Guardians of Bunny.

The other three seasons were also barefoot just like Jack.

Clearing his throat North stepped forward.

"Ah! So you three are the other seasonal spirits Jack has told you so much about!" the jolly man said loudly, spreading his arms wide open.

"He told you about us?" Eren asked with a smile directed towards Jack.

"You better have only told them good things, Jackie-Boy!" Will teased his counterpart with a smirk.

Jack cheekily stuck his tongue out.

"Jackie-Boy? Crikey, I'm gonna enjoy that one!" Bunny laughed, planning to call Jack that whenever he got the chance.

"Watch it! Only the seasons are allowed to call him that!" Maya suddenly snapped, making the six foot tall rabbit jump.

Obviously Maya wasn't one for letting outsiders make fun of her friends.

"Easy there, Maya! You really need to quite being so protective of me!" Jack quickly threw himself in-between the guardians and the female season.

"Make that all of us!" Will agreed as he went to stand next to Jack.

"Protective?" Tooth asked carefully.

Smiling gently Eren walked up to her and started talking.

"You see, unlike what most spirits think we seasons are quite close and for multiple reasons that is. We died in the same year and started working as the seasons at around the same time. We also were all about the same age when we died with Will being sixteen, me and Jack being seventeen and Maya being eighteen. Due to technically being the oldest if you'd count her years as a human along Maya has become pretty protective of me and the others. Like an older sister. And she isn't the only one as we see a sister but also each other. The four of us are like siblings and we protect each other no matter what, be the danger big like some other spirit attacking one of us or something small like nicknames." Eren explained and when he was done the guardians seemed in awe.

And they thought _they_ were close!

As how Eren put it made it seem like they themselves were just toddlers that thought sharing a cookie meant everlasting friendship.

Well, North probably really thought that but that's beside the point…

But seriously, before their first battle together they hardly even looked at each other and after it they only met up once in a few hundred years and only started seeing each other more often after Jack joined them so when they thought about it it probably wasn't too hard to be closer than them but they had most likely thought of themselves as extremely close as they were some of the only spirits that worked together while most spirits kept their work to themselves.

The other seasons also seemed pleased at Eren's words as they smiled, smirked and grinned at each other.

"Nice said, Eren! But can we begin the usual routine now?" Will asked impatiently.

"Sure thing!" Jack called over at him before turning towards the guardians.

"I'd take some steps back if I were you." he advised become walking back to his waterfall, the other seasons doing the same.

"Why the hell do we need to back up?" Bunny asked the other guardians thought he still obeyed along with them and walked a bit away.

Sandy just shrugged and looked up at Tooth to see if she knew.

"Maybe they're going to summon some roads to get to that island over there." the fairy guessed, motioning over to the island with the table on it.

While it sounded like something right, she was far from it.

The seasons had all reached their respective waterfalls and turned to face each other, standing perfectly still for about fifteen seconds before suddenly jumping high in the air and clashing with each other right above the island after which they bounced off and started attacking each other.

"W-What the bloody heck is happening here!?" Bunny screamed as he watched Jack block a kick from Maya with his staff.

"This can't be right!" Tooth yelped as she saw how Will managed to punch Eren in the face and send him flying.

"We must stop them!" North yelled.

Sandy rapidly shook his head to try to stop them from doing something stupid but he was once again ignored and his three friends stormed the other seasons and grabbed onto them, stopping the fight.

"What the hell?!" Maya roared as she elbowed North in the gut, causing him to gasp and drop to his knees.

"Maya! Stop this at once! Friends shouldn't fight!" Tooth worriedly as she flew up into the air to dodge Will's surfboard that was almost rammed into her.

"We aren't fighting, you idiots!" Maya growled as she placed her fists on her hips.

"Huh? Guess that means I'm going crazy cause that sure looks like fighting!" Bunny protested, mimicking her stance and letting go of Eren in the process who quickly jumped away.

"We were only sparing!" he clarified on an attempt to stop the commotion.

Sandy hadn't tried to stop whatever was going on to be respectful towards the seasons but still made a question-mark appear above his head.

"Sparing. As in a friendly fight to test each other's strength again after being apart for a while." Jack explained calmly but there was still a bit of annoyance showing of his face.

"We do it every time we meet up together." he added.

At hearing that North, Tooth and Bunny grinned sheepishly and slowly backed away, trying to ignore the death-glares Maya and Will were sending them.

"Well, now that our sparing match has been cut short I believe it would be wise to simply get to our meeting." Eren suggested as he tried to calm everyone down.

It seemed to work as everyone nodded and jumped into the island with the table and sat on the chairs, the guardians awkwardly following.

Tooth and Sandy had to carry North and Bunny but they made it.

'_Please, Manny! Don't let the other Guardians do anything else that will piss the other seasons off!_' Jack thought to himself and the moon as he looked around at everyone else, flinching when he saw Maya shove Bunny away from her after he asked if there were more chairs so he could also sit down.

'_Please!' _he once again thought right before Eren started their meeting.

**End Chapter 1**

**Well? How does it seem so far? Please review and wait for next chapter and if it takes too long then you can also read my other stories!**


End file.
